1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to safety apparatus, and more particularly to safety devices for stopping a moving mobile storage carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile storage systems are well known. They have gained widespread acceptance because of their ability to conserve valuable space in libraries and offices.
Many mobile storage systems employ electric power to move the movable carriages along the system rails. Although electrically powered carriages are convenient and easy to use, they present a certain disadvantage in that a person may be in an aisle between carriages unknown to a second person who desires to move the carriages. To protect a person in an aisle, various safety equipment has been developed. The primary function of the safety equipment is to stop a moving carriage when the particular safety device is actuated, and also to prevent startup of carriages at rest. An example of a safety stop device for mobile storage systems may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,888. While the safety device of the foregoing patent application is generally satisfactory, certain improvements thereto have been developed. Further, some user applications occasionally arise in which a different form of safety equipment is more suitable than available equipment. Thus, a variety of safety devices are required to meet the needs of mobile storage system users.